Her Name Is Abigail
by unsnappedelphie
Summary: Set during The End of Time Part 2 when the Doctor collects his reward and visits Jack, but instead of telling him about Alonso he gives him a picture of something else.
1. See You Again

Her Name is Abigail – Doctor Who/Torchwood FanFic

Set during The End of Time Part 2 when the Doctor collects his reward and visits Jack, but instead of telling him about Alonso he gives him a picture of something else.

"From the man over there," the bartender smiled as she handed Jack a photograph, upside down.

Jack looked over at the Doctor who nodded to him and he read what it said, "Her name is Abigail Lauren Cooper-Williams," then he turned it over to reveal a picture of a beautiful baby girl, Gwen's baby girl.

The Doctor saluted Jack sarcastically and he did it back before realising that just because he felt guilty over Ianto's death it didn't give him the right to punish Gwen.

Jack unfolded the flap on the top of his vortex manipulator and got the teleport working again before setting the co-ordinates and heading home.

He smiled as he found himself standing in the docks, looking out across the waters of Cardiff Bay. He walked up towards the water tower, past the millennium centre but he didn't know where Gwen lived, was she still in that flat? There was only one way to find out.

Jack took a deep breath as he rung her doorbell and waited until he heard footsteps and he braced himself as she opened the door smiling.

"Jack," she beamed before pulling him into a hug.

"Hey," he smiled back as Gwen let go.

"I missed you so much," Gwen said angrily and sadly at the same time.

"I missed you too and it can't believe it took me so long to realise I was being unfair," Jack said apologetically.

"So why did you come back?" Gwen asked as she invited Jack in and closed the door behind him.

"The Doctor," Jack began as they walked into the living room, "he found me and he brought me a picture of your daughter, Abigail."

"Oh my god it was him," Gwen said, sounding surprised.

"What d'you mean it was him?" Jack asked.

"The day Abi was born, I thought I saw him he visited me just after she was born but I thought I was imaging it after all the drugs and everything." Gwen explained.

"He brought me back here," Jack smiled.

"So that was four months ago now, Abi's a lot different, she smiles and giggles, she's so sweet." Gwen told him proudly.

"Can I meet her?" Jack asked.


	2. Abigail

"She should be awake soon, she went down at about one and she usually only sleeps for a few hours." Gwen informed him before getting up to get some drinks as Jack sat down on the sofa.

Jack looked around the room at the pictures of Rhys, Gwen and Abi, he was so jealous but he knew he shouldn't be, especially not of Abigail, she was only a child.

"Who's this?" Jack asked Gwen as he picked up a photo of a teenage girl he didn't recognise.

"Ah yeah about that," Gwen said anxiously as she returned to Jack's side.

"Who is she?" Jack asked again.

"That is Louise 'Lolly', she um, she works for well um you know you said you thought Torchwood Four had gone missing?" Gwen started.

"Yeah," Jack replied, wondering where this was going.

"Well Lolly, she's my second cousin she's fifteen and she works for Torchwood Four which is on an island called Stroma in Scotland. You see I told my cousin Jaz she um thirty-two Australian her husband's English Ben, I told them about Torchwood and Lolly overheard and they decided they'd find Torchwood Four to support Torchwood Three when I got it up and running again which I have by the way. I managed to persuade Martha and Mickey, happily married, to join and then Lois Habiba and I'm sorry if that brings back too many memories for you." Gwen explained.

"No it's fine and wow that's incredible, anything else?" Jack asked.

"No not much else," Gwen smiled before laughing, glad to have Jack back.

They were interrupted by Abi's cries coming over the baby monitor and Gwen put her mug of tea down on the side and headed into her bedroom. Gwen calmed Abi down before carrying her outside to meet Jack.

"Hiya," Jack smiled, overwhelmed as Gwen brought Abi out into the living room.

"D'you want to go to your Uncle Jack?" Gwen smiled as she handed her daughter over.

"Hello beautiful," Jack smiled, completely amazed at Abi, she looked so much like Gwen, she had her eyes.

"Yeah," Gwen laughed as Abi giggled as she looked up at Jack.

"You must be so proud," Jack said happily as he and Gwen headed over and sat down on the floor next to Abi's play mat.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Gwen smiled, realising just how incredible Abi and her life was.

"So Torchwood Three, did you get the hub rebuilt?" Jack asked her hopefully.

"We're working on it, Martha got some of her friends from UNIT to do it but they haven't finished yet, they're still building so we have a temporary base." Gwen explained to Jack.

"And where's that?" Jack asked, interested to know.

"Barry Island," Gwen smiled before giggling.

"Yeah alright Gwen stop kidding around," Jack laughed too before realising from the look on Gwen's face that she was serious.

"Barry Island?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Hey don't knock it; it's the last place anyone would look for Torchwood." Gwen smiled.

"It can't be that big though I mean Barry, it's not that huge where could you fit a Torchwood base?" Jack asked knowing himself it would be difficult.

"It's not really a base, there was an old disused warehouse out in the rough area and we thought we'd have to make do." Gwen said, knowing it wasn't exactly glamorous.

"I suppose it'll do for now," Jack said before returning his attention to Abi.

"Are you staying Jack?" Gwen asked carefully.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I am." Jack smiled but not looking Gwen in the eye.

"Really though?" Gwen asked, double checking.

"Yes, I want to be a part of Torchwood again, and a part of your life and Abigail's." Jack told her looking up.

"Ok," Gwen said nodding her head, she believed Jack.

Their happiness was interrupted by someone banging on the door, Jack lifted Abi up protectively until he heard Martha's shouts.

"Gwen open up, quickly," Martha shouted.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," Gwen replied as she ran to the door and let her and Mickey in.

"Thank you," Martha said breathlessly as she barged past Gwen and into the house but she stopped dead when she saw Jack holding Abi.

"Was there something you needed to tell me?" Gwen asked Martha sarcastically.

Martha pulled out of the kind of trance she was in and turned to face Gwen.

"We've got a problem, and it's a big one." Martha began.


	3. UNIT

"Talk to me," Gwen said, wanting all the information.

"At the warehouse we were picking up readings, the Earth's walls are falling apart. The space between planets is breaking down, something is destroying it, the barriers in and around planets, voids and it's not just our solar system it's billions of them. We traced the fault line back to London, it's a group of people, we didn't have much time to research them Lois is getting more background information now but they capture aliens and use whatever they can, their ships, their biology anything to create things, fearsome technology. We think they've created something that can break down the space in between worlds and then worlds themselves, we need to stop them before everything falls into nothing." Martha explained quickly.

"Ok these people d'you know anything more about them?" Jack asked her.

"Well we think they're soldiers, but not just any soldiers, they're UNIT soldiers." Mickey chipped in.

"UNIT," Jack replied sounding shocked.

"Not current UNIT soldiers but ones that have left the field because they had to. Some of UNIT's officers get medical conditions, problems after attacks or meeting alien life forms and they're forced by higher authority to stand down but it drives them crazy. Knowing about alien life and what happened to them and not being able to do anything about it, they're getting their own back." Martha continued.

"But if they're breaking down the walls between universes then that means parallel worlds too, everything which means," Jack began.

"The human Doctor and Rose Tyler, we can bring them back to Earth." Gwen completed his sentence for him.

"No, Jack you can't it's wrong. He's not your Doctor he's someone else and he's happy living with her." Martha stuck up for them.

"We need their help Martha, we can't contact the new Doctor, he's regenerated and we can't get in touch with him but we can get in touch with our Doctor Martha, the one we know." Jack reasoned.

"If we must, I suppose," Martha gave in.

"Ok, let's get to Torchwood and sort this out." Jack took charge.

"Hang on a minute you can't come back here and start shouting orders again I'm head of the Torchwood Institute now, not you." Gwen said angrily.

"Oh right yes, and who's second in command?" Jack asked.

"That'd be me," Martha informed him with a smile.

"Ok then Gwen if you're the head then give us some orders." Jack asked her.

"I can't come I've got to look after Abi," Gwen refused.

"Ok then, if you can't lead us." Jack retorted.

"I'll look after Abi, Gwen you go." Mickey offered.

"You sure?" Gwen checked.

"Of course," Mickey smiled.

Gwen kissed the top of Abi's cheek as she took her from her play mat before handing her over to Mickey and leaving with the other two.


	4. Reunions and Reminiscing

Gwen drove as fast as she could get away with as they headed to Torchwood Barry ("sounds tacky", Gwen had said at first but she came round!), Gwen pulled up outside the warehouse and they ran inside getting through all the security checks best they could before getting the heart of the place, it felt more homely.

"So how are we gonna get them here?" Martha asked Jack, wondering if he really had a plan.

"Someone goes to find them," Jack told her.

"You?" Martha asked.

"Yep, me, Gwen how you going with those co-ordinates?" Jack shouted to her.

Twenty minutes later and Jack's vortex manipulator was ready to send him to find the Doctor and Rose.

"Good luck," Gwen smiled to him.

"Come on Gwen, you know I won't need it." Jack laughed before disappearing.

"Now we wait?" Lois asked.

"Now we wait," Gwen agreed.

Jack landed in London, a pretty housing estate, massive houses and he guessed he was at the right one because he was a on a driveway. He got of the initial shock of being transported a long way across universes before walking slowly up to the front door. He cautiously rang the doorbell, wondering what the hell he was going to say. He kinda hoped it would be the Doctor who answered the door but it wasn't, it was Rose.

"Oh my god Jack," Rose said, her voice filled with surprise and shock.

"Nice to see you too," Jack smiled his classic smile.

"How are you here? How can you be standing there?" Rose asked still confused.

"It's a long story I need to see the Doctor," Jack told her.

"You've got your own Doctor," Rose pointed out.

"He regenerated Rose, we have no way of contacting him, no way at all and besides I prefer the old Doctor." Jack laughed.

"Alright, you better come in then." Rose said, allowing Jack to pass and enter the house.

She closed the door behind him and he took off his military coat and hung it on the banister at the bottom of the stairs and letting her lead the way into the living room.

"Not you too," Jack said, slightly annoyed and shocked as he noticed a baby girl lying on a play mat and the Doctor sitting next to her.

"Jack?" the Doctor was shocked.

"Here we go; look I don't have time to explain." Jack started.

"What d'you mean not you too?" Rose asked him quickly.

"Gwen's had a baby girl, Abigail Lauren," Jack told her.

"Right, well this is Mikayla Elizabeth, what is it you wanted again?" Rose asked and the Doctor smiled, he loved that about her.

Jack explained everything that Martha and Mickey had explained to him and Gwen and the Doctor understood why Jack needed him and so did Rose, they packed up, the essential things they knew they needed for Mikayla before wrapping her up tightly and they all teleported back with Jack.

Mikayla was screaming when they got back to Barry and Rose rocked her gently trying to calm her down.

"Is she ok?" the Doctor asked Rose quickly.

"Yeah she's fine although we should get her checked over just in case." Rose guessed.

"Martha can take a look at her when we get back." Jack suggested.

"Ok," the Doctor agreed before putting his arm round Rose and they followed Jack towards the warehouse.

"Jack we've got rift activity, a massive surge in the attacks from weevils, they're coming up out of the sewers, we need more help, this is useless." Gwen shouted to him as soon as she heard the doors open.

"Yeah well we'll have to manage." Jack told her.

"Jack we don't have Tosh, we don't have Owen and we don't have Ianto anymore, we don't have as much help anymore." Gwen retorted.

"We have Martha, Mickey and Lois." Jack pointed out.

"It's not the same though Jack, we can't manage the way we used to." Gwen complained, saddened at the thought of her deceased former colleagues.

"Gwen, this isn't the time to have a breakdown." Jack said smartly and insensitively before walking off.

Gwen stormed off after Jack and they had one of their arguments which usually resulted in them being all cushy with each other.

"They're like that, always were, ever since they met apparently." Martha smiled to the Doctor and Rose, "It's sweet."

The Doctor, Rose and Martha looked over to where Jack was now holding Gwen tightly.

"It's hard for them; they're the only ones left. First Suzie, then Tosh and Owen and then Ianto." Martha informed the two as she handed the Doctor a picture.

The Doctor held the picture up and he looked at it with Rose. It was the old Torchwood team, they were all smiling, Owen pulling stupid faces and messing about, Ianto looking smart, as usual and Jack had his arms round Toshiko and Gwen who were smiling too. They didn't need to say anything they understood and handed the photo back.

"D'you mind taking a look at Mikayla, it's just time travel you know, not exactly great for a baby?" Rose asked Martha.

"Sure, bring her down to the medical bay." Martha smiled.


	5. Lolly

"So Doctor, any ideas how we're gonna infiltrate this operation?" Jack asked.

"Well putting one of us in there would be way too risky, chances are they've already researched Torchwood and know about you guys and me as well." The Doctor explained.

"So how do we get in?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"I've had an idea and I know it's probably pushing our luck a bit but it's worth a try. How about putting a child in there?" The Doctor suggested.

"A kid?" Jack asked again, thinking he'd misheard.

"Not a child as such but a teenager, 14 or 15 preferably someone who knows what they're doing." The Doctor continued.

"Yeah well we don't have kids old enough sorry." Jack said, not really sorry at all after what happened to his grandson.

"I do, I know one girl who'd love this and she works for Torchwood." Gwen smiled as she walked over to them.

Twenty Four hours later and Louise "Lolly" Allen was arriving at Torchwood Three. The team had been working through the night to put a story together and had worked out how they would get in.

Lolly and Rose were going to act as sisters supposedly of Lebanese descent. Lolly playing a girl named Lucie Fatoush and Rose playing Reegan Fatoush. The leader of the group who were leading the attacks against the universe was a man named Harry Lowe and he had a teenage daughter Joanna who Lolly was supposed to befriend as Lucie, hopefully getting her and Rose into the compound to shut the place down but the compound was running accommodation for everyone that worked there, they needed a sob story to try and get them in. Lois had come up with the idea that the two girl's mother had died after a shooting in London and they had nowhere to go.

"But that's all the same Lois, brilliant and everything but Rose is 24, they won't care. She could go get a job and afford a small flat in no time at all, it won't work unless we have something to tip it slightly, like," Lolly smiled as she thought up a different plan.

Gwen, Jack, Lolly, Rose, the Doctor, Martha and Lois were all crowded round a computer as they waited to hear Lolly's brilliant idea.

"We put a baby in the equation." Lolly suggested.

"No way, it's too dangerous." Jack replied, quickly vetoing the idea.

"Hold on, I haven't finished. The baby doesn't have to stay on compound. Baby's mother can rent a place down the road and one of us sneaks her home at night and Mum can visit any time she wants?" Lolly finished.

"It actually sounds doable," Gwen agreed.

"Really though?" Lolly double checked.

"Yeah Abi will do it, I'm not sure Rhys will be too happy but nobody's gonna hurt a harmless baby, especially if she's living with me most of the time." Gwen arranged.

"Ok then I'll create a cover name, Ana Fatoush, maybe Ana could be the recently deceased's daughter and Reegan and Lucie are struggling to cope looking after her and affording a place?" Lois suggested.

"Sounds ok to me," Martha smiled.

"Me too," Rose agreed.

"Oh heck I never thought Abi would join Torchwood this young." Gwen laughed nervously.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked her.

"Yep," Gwen smiled positively.

Rose, Lolly, Gwen and Abi were to travel to London the next day, giving Rose the rest of the day with her gorgeous husband and baby daughter Mika.

Rose was slightly upset when she thought about not seeing Mikayla for days and so walked over to her pushchair and lifted her out gently and she cradled her as she welled up, the Doctor saw her and walked over.

"She'll be fine you know," he smiled as he put his arm round her.

"I know it's not that I just don't want to leave her." Rose said tearfully as she used her spare hand to wipe her eyes.

"Yeah I she's eight weeks old and it's gonna be difficult but this is really important and I promise I will phone you every hour." The Doctor laughed making Rose smile too as she placed Mikayla back in her pram.

Rose turned to face him and snaked her arms round his neck and he linked his hands behind her waist and they leant in and kissed each other lips gently, saddened at having to be apart for so long.

******


	6. Accomodation

Gwen had been driving for hours it seemed on the way to London. The four had taken an old jeep to travel down in, they had nothing else, all the number plates could be traced if the any of the cult recognised who they were. Lolly was in the front passenger seat next to Gwen listening to the music blaring out of her iPod whilst Rose kept an eye on baby Abigail in the back, wishing she could hold Mika again soon. Rose watched as Abi's chest rose and fell cutely as she slept and they entered the busy streets of London where Rose had once lived, the first nineteen years of her life, she wanted Mika to have a better future.

It was another half an hour before Gwen pulled up outside the flat she was renting so she could visit Abi. They were all going to stay there for the first night before Rose and Lolly took on the personas of Reegan and Lucie Fatoush to try and get inside the cult they'd discovered was named Unidam basically meaning that the walls between the universes and parallel worlds are dams and they existed to destroy them.

"Sometimes I really wish I was back on Stroma," Lolly complained as she entered the house first, followed by Rose.

"It's in Scotland, cold and windy," Rose said, thinking it would be worse.

"Yeah well at least it's clean but I'd give anything for Mum to take us back to Australia." Lolly continued.

"It'll do for now, this is important," Gwen chipped in as she closed the door behind them with Abi in her arms.

"I guess," Lolly smiled positively before heading along the hallway to check out the two bedrooms and living room and Rose headed into the kitchen and living room.

"What d'you think eh?" Gwen asked Abi playfully and she giggled back.

The next morning early on Gwen said an emotional goodbye to her daughter as she placed her in her pushchair and Rose and Lolly grabbed their backpacks fully of clothes and piled the pushchair up with Abi's things.

"She'll be fine; we'll see you in a few days." Rose reassured Gwen as the three left the flat and headed out onto the street.

"So how exactly are we going to get inside Unidam?" Lolly asked Rose as they walked slowly along the path towards the outskirts of town and the HQ of Unidam.

"The compound includes a sort of hostel for the workers where they can stay overnight and they can take their kids there and stay as long as like because the operations can be tricky. They also let certain members of the public stay if they agree to work for them but they're thoroughly checked out first, we need to get in there." Rose explained.

"Ok," Lolly agreed nervously.

"Just make sure you stick to the plan and we'll be fine Lucie," Rose smiled.

"Right, Reegan," Lolly smiled back.

The three headed towards the warehouse and after a fifteen minute walk they reached the entrance.

"You ready?" Lolly asked her.

"Yep," Rose said bravely as Lolly took the handles of Abi's pram and they headed inside.

"Excuse me can I help you?" asked a short woman with dark hair, she was sitting in what looked like a waiting room.

"Oh we didn't realise there was anyone in here, sorry, we just need somewhere to crash for a while." Rose told her.

"Right and who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Reegan Fatoush and this is my little sister Lucie," Rose introduced herself and Lolly before moving over to Gwen's baby in the pram, "and this is my other little sister Ana."

"Fatoush, that's Lebanese am I right?" the woman asked, intrigued.

"Yeah that's right," Rose smiled.

"So erm Reegan why d'you need somewhere to stay?" the woman asked challengingly.

"Our land lord chucked us out yesterday evening, our mother died in a car accident and she'd left a load of unpaid bills and we couldn't afford the rent anymore." Rose explained, taking on her role as Reegan easily.

"Well surely you work? Can't you get another place that's cheaper?" the woman asked and Rose panicked thinking the plan was already falling apart but Lolly saved her.

"D'you have any idea how difficult it is to find the money to look after a baby?" Lolly asked her angrily.

"Yeah, yeah I do sorry. I've got two kids they're seventeen and nineteen now, Joshua and Grainne. I know how hard it was back then and things are even more expensive now." The woman smiled as she gestured for them to sit down.

"So what is this place?" Lolly asked as she and Rose sat down, pulling Abi's pushchair closer.

"Well this is a sort of hostel I guess, I could offer you a room if you need one, there's more information on what goes on here inside the room and my boss will be down to see if you can work here later after all the background checks." The woman continued.

"Background checks, work here, what d'you mean?" Rose asked.

"You'll find out in time just head up to the room on one condition," the woman told them.

"What?" Lolly asked.

"Reegan you have to work for us," the woman informed her with information she already knew.

"Well I guess," Rose replied.

"Great, I'm Natalie by the way, here's your key now just head up to the room and we'll be along to check you out later." Natalie explained.

"Right," Lolly said, slightly nervous of the words check you out later.

Rose and the girls headed up to the room which was surprisingly good and well cleaned with an un suite and two beds.

"I don't like this place; it's starting to give me the creeps." Lolly confessed.

"Keep it together Lolly; we need to close this place down." Rose told her, hoping Lolly wouldn't bail.

"Yeah I know," Lolly agreed before dumping her stuff and informing Rose she was going for a walk.


	7. James

Lolly was sitting in the garden at the back of the hostel, it wasn't the nicest of places but it would have to do.

"For the record I think I'm in love," came the voice of a boy who sat down next to her.

He looked the same age as Lolly and had a nice shape, Lolly smiled up at him.

"Let me guess, 57th time today?" Lolly smiled.

"Sorry, bad line, I'm James, James Linden," he introduced himself.

"Lucie Fatoush," she smiled as she held out her hand and he shook it.

"So Lucie, d'you have a boyfriend?" James asked cheekily.

"One step at a time James," Lolly smiled as she got up.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" James smiled back hopefully.

"Maybe," Lolly said blandly before heading back inside, a smile on her face, maybe this place wasn't so bad after all and she couldn't wait until school tomorrow.

When Lolly got back to the room Rose was sitting on one of the beds up against the pillows at the top with a giggling Abi on her lap. She had a Torchwood laptop on her knees which could connect to the internet wherever you went and she was contacting Gwen via a video call.

"How are you guys doing then?" Gwen asked as Abi kept hitting two plastic bricks together as she laughed.

"Yeah it's going well, we're in the hostel, they're running the background checks now but we haven't been visited by the boss yet so it's probably best I get rid of the laptop for a while until we've been checked out." Rose informed her.

"Sure," Gwen agreed before saying a sweet goodbye to Abi and Rose turned the computer off.

"So why are you so smiley?" Rose asked Lolly.

"No reason," Lolly said, trying to disguise her happiness at meeting James Linden.

"Right," Rose smiled back seeing right through her.

"Why don't I take Abi for a bit?" Lolly suggested.

"Yeah ok," Rose agreed as she handed the baby girl over and whispering, "and I think we should call her Ana, and the same for us in case the room is bugged, and if we're contacting Gwen or the others, do it outside."

"Yeah alright," Lolly smiled, realising this was probably wise.

"Ok," Rose smiled before Lolly took Abi and they sat together on the floor, Abi lying on her play mat and reaching up to the animals dangling above her.

The inspection of the room by Rose's new boss went fine and the background checks followed through nicely so Rose was to start work in the morning and Lolly was going to head to school, Abi would stay at the school crèche which Gwen thought was safer than the hostel crèche.

The evening and night was nothing less than a nightmare for Rose and Lolly though, after discovering the room was indeed bugged it was difficult to calm Abi down because they had to call her Ana.

Abi took four hours to get to sleep and then she woke up screaming every hour and Rose knew it wasn't right, this wasn't what Abi should be like she was worse than Mikayla was now.

"I don't think she likes the strange environment," Lolly suggested as she cradled a crying Abi.

"Or not having her Mum around to comfort her," Rose continued as she handed Lolly Abi's bottle.

"Here we go," Lolly said gently as she placed the bottle in Abi's mouth and she ceased crying and cupped her hands sweetly round the top of the bottle.

Lolly took the bottle out several times, not wanting to have to deal with colic as well. When Abi woke again at seven o'clock Lolly got dressed into her school clothes after giving her a quick bottle. She grabbed everything she'd need for school as Rose got ready for the day at work.

"See you later Luc," Rose smiled as Lolly opened the door.

"Bye Reegs," Lolly smiled back before carrying Abi in her rocker bye out of the room.

Lolly dropped 'Ana' at the crèche first before heading to the head teacher's office where she was signed into form 10C. She headed along the corridor to find room 14 and headed inside to find her rowdy classmates who all stared at her and she noticed one boy in the corner that she knew, James Linden.

"Hey Lucie," he smiled as he was the first to walk over to her.

"Hiya," she smiled back, glad she may be in with even more of a chance now.

"So you starting here for good then?" he asked.

"Yep, should be here for a while," Lolly told him.

"Well if you need any help, anyone to show you around." James smiled seductively.

"James, what d'you think you're doing, come on babe," came the voice of another girl who came up behind him, took his hand and dragged him away.

"Let me guess, the school tosser James Linden let you believe he was single right?" another girl asked Lolly as she came and stood next to her.

"Something like that yeah," Lolly said, slightly saddened and embarrassed.

"Don't worry, he's like that, that's his on-off girlfriend Harriet "Harrie" Goodman who unfortunately can't live up to her name. She had no friends at all. I'm Lindsay by the way, Lindsay Jones," she smiled.

"Lucie Fatoush," Lolly smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Lucie, d'you want me to have a look at your timetable, we can see which lessons we're in together?" Lindsay suggested.

"Ok," Lolly said hopefully and they sat down at a spare table together.

In the ten minutes before registration Lolly was introduced to Lindsay's friend Roberta "Bobby" Kingsley and Lucie was in most of the same lessons as either Lindsay or Bobby luckily because she didn't want to be stuck around James and Harrie on her own.


	8. Fights

Meanwhile back at Unidam Rose had been taken out to the high security underground hub where the technology and universal damming took place. All she had to do was get her own computer and let Mickey and Martha get control back at the Barry Warehouse so they could take control and hopefully trigger a shutdown of the computers and staff authorisation sometime soon.

Over the next few days thing became more strained as Abi continued to be unable to sleep and Lolly 'Lucie' got into a fight with Harriet over James. In the end Rose and Martha decided that Abi wasn't working as Ana Fatoush so Gwen collected her and took her home to Cardiff and they had to replace her with Mika who was brought down by Jack who took Gwen's place in the house down the road.

"I just don't understand how nobody's going to notice Mikayla's not Ana. There's a three month age gap between Abi and Mikayla," Lolly complained to Jack as they walked through the park.

"I know it's gonna be difficult and if we do need to reveal who she is, Ana has been taken away by her father and Rose and Lolly are now looking after their cousin Chloe Fatoush." Jack explained.

"So how much longer d'you think we need to be down here, have you got into the computer systems yet?" Lolly asked Jack.

"We're working on it but it's hard getting to core of their operating system," Jack confessed, "Mickey'll figure it out soon, I just wish Toshiko was here, you'd be back in Stroma by now if she was."

"You really miss them don't you?" Lolly asked him kindly.

"Yeah I do but we've got a whole new future now and it's gonna be fantastic." Jack smiled positively.

Lolly smiled back before thinking of James and how she only wanted to be with him, if only Harrie wasn't in the way.

"So how's it feel having your daughter with you again?" Lolly asked Rose who was watching over her baby girl in her Moses basket.

"It's so good, I just think we should make sure we keep quiet," Rose said, and then Lolly remembered the room was bugged.

"I'm going round to Lindsay's later, we're going do some homework and then go out into town," Lolly explained.

"Lucie, you can't go out it's a school night," Rose warned her.

"You're not my Mum," Lolly retorted.

"No but I know what your Mum would say, you're fourteen and you need to be at school, you can't go out partying all night." Rose said angrily.

"I bet you did," Lolly said sarcastically.

"Lucie, I said no," Rose said, Lolly knowing she wouldn't get past her.

"Can I least just go to Lindsay's?" Lolly asked hopefully.

"Alright but I will ring Lindsay's Mum and make sure you come home when you're supposed to," Rose said sternly.

"Fine," Lolly said, annoyed as she walked off and headed outside to the gardens.

"Hey," came James's voice from behind her.

"Shove off James," Lolly called out to him.

"What did I do?" James shouted back.

Lolly turned to face him, wondering whether he was being his usual sarcastic self or he actually didn't know.

"Hmm, let me think, trying pick up lines on me when you already have a girlfriend maybe." Lolly said angrily.

"Hey come on I'm only human," James reasoned, his charming smile really getting to Lolly.

"Yeah and a moron," she said sadly before walking around him and away.

"Lucie," he called after her.

"No James," she shouted back.

She headed down to the cafe in the hostel and ordered herself a Panini and a Coke before sitting down at a table.

"Anyone sitting here?" James asked as he indicated to the seat opposite her.

"You never give up do you," Lolly smiled admirably.

"Um no," James smiled back.

"I shouldn't have had a go at you about Harriet, I'm sorry," Lolly apologised.

"No Lucie I should have told you I had a girlfriend, d'you think maybe we could try being friends?" James asked carefully.

"I think we could," Lolly smiled gratefully.

"Great so how about casual, between friends dinner tomorrow night up at the cafe by the river?" James asked kindly.

"Are you sure Harriet won't mind?" Lolly asked.

"Invite Lindsay or something, I'll invite a boy that way Harrie can't say anything; it's a dinner between friends." James suggested.

"Ok," Lolly agreed and the pair laughed and talked about normal things, it was easy they were friends.


	9. Secrets Are Out

More difficult questions came the next day when Natalie discovered Rose and Lolly's secret about the baby.

"How's Ana this morning?" Natalie asked as Rose pushed the pram through the reception.

"She's fine," Rose smiled quickly before heading towards the door but the little woman was heading towards them to see Ana.

"Aw, can I have a little look," she asked as she pulled the blanket down from the pushchair and Rose waited for the inevitable questions.

"She's sleeping, can I please get on?" Rose asked.

"That's not Ana," Natalie, said sounding shocked.

"Ok," Rose gave in.

"Reegan what happened to Ana and who is that baby?" Natalie asked, her voice growing ever more concerned.

"Ana's Dad came and collected her, took her back with him, he said he didn't want her here." Rose explained quickly, thinking up the best story she could.

"Oh right, I'm sorry," Natalie said meaningfully, not sure herself if she believed Reegan's story.

"And this is my cousin Chloe, she's three months younger than Ana, I'm looking after her for my Auntie Rebecca she's ill and can't manage on her own," Rose continued.

"Ok, I'll let you carry on then," Natalie smiled still quite confused.

"Lucie," Rose shouted as soon as she entered the room after school that afternoon.

"Yeah," she called back.

Rose headed out to meet her a piece of paper in her hand and she gave it to Lolly. It read 'Natalie knows Mikayla isn't Ana so I said she's our cousin Chloe Fatoush, we need to hurry up the operation and get out of here.'

"Well how long will that take?" Lolly asked as she handed the paper back.

"I don't know hopefully only a couple of days, I think I've given Martha, Mickey and Lois all the information they need," Rose hoped wanting to see the Doctor again desperately.

"Great um I'm going to dinner with James, Lindsay and some others if that's ok?" Lolly asked quickly whilst Rose was in a vaguely good mood.

"Yeah whatever, where are you going?" Rose asked.

"Rocco's up on the river tapas," Lolly told her.

"Sure," Rose smiled before returning to Mikayla.

Lolly smiled back and went to get ready and waited downstairs in the gardens for James.

"Hey, wow, you look nice," James smiled as he arrived.

"Thanks," Lolly smiled and they headed off into town.

Lolly and James arrived to find Lindsay and James's friend Sam already sitting at a table and they waved and Lolly and James joined them.

"Hey Luc, James," Lindsay smiled as the two sat opposite her and Sam.

"Hi," Lucie smiled and James nodded to them.

"So erm, we're ready to order, here," Lindsay smiled as she handed Lolly and James menus.

The four had a great night, free from homework and thoughts of school and Lolly lost all thoughts of Torchwood. At seven thirty Lindsay and Sam headed home leaving Lolly and James alone together.

"There's probably something I should tell you," James said when they ran out of topics of conversation.

"Oh yeah," Lolly smiled back.

"Yeah my father is the founder of Unidam, he's the guy that's making all this happen, he's destroying the universe." James confessed.

"Yeah well you needn't worry because there are people out there who can stop it, a team of such clever brilliant people who are working right now to make sure Unidam doesn't work." Lolly reassured him.

"And how d'you know that?" James asked her.

"Because I'm part of the team," Lolly informed him carefully, she couldn't keep secrets anymore.

"What?" James asked sounding shocked.

"My name isn't Lucie Fatoush it's Louise Allen my friends call me Lolly," she smiled.

"Oh my god," James said, believing every word Lolly spoke.

"D'you hate me?" Lolly asked him.

"No, no way someone needs to stop Dad," James smiled before leaning in and placing a kiss on Lolly's lips.

Lolly then realised what she'd done, she scuppered everything. She pulled away quickly and ran, she ran as fast as she could from James Linden and towards Rose, Mikayla and Torchwood, she needed to tell them what she'd done and fast.


	10. Goodbye London

"Reegan, Reegan," Lolly shouted as she entered the flat.

"Shut up," Rose shouted back but it was too late Mikayla was screaming again.

"Rose I've done something really stupid," Lolly said urgently as she ran over to her.

"Yeah I know it took me two hours to get Mika down," Rose complained angrily.

"No Rose you have got to listen to me, now," Lolly said desperately and Rose could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong and she'd stopped calling her Reegan.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she tried her best to cradle Mikayla gently.

"I told James about everything," Lolly confessed, "and his Dad's the founder of Unidam."

"You did what?" Rose asked, hoping she'd misheard.

"You heard," Lolly retorted.

"Right take Chloe, I need to get in touch with the others, we're bringing this place down tonight, pack everything up, move now." Rose said impatiently, before running out of the room and out into the open space to phone Jack and the others.

Meanwhile Lolly shoved all her stuff into her bags and Rose's into hers before gathering up everything of Mika's and putting it on the pram. She placed a sleeping Mika gently in the pushchair and placed hers and Rose's bags by the door.

"What's going on?" Lolly asked as Rose returned twenty minutes later.

"We've got to get out, they're activating total shutdown procedure, we need to get to Jack's." Rose said urgently.

"Ok, I've packed up everything," Lolly informed her as she put her back pack on and Rose did the same and they opened the door only to be faced by James's Dad.

"Not so fast ladies, I think you forgot your room is bugged." He smiled evilly.

Rose grabbed the nearest object, a bookend from the table and knocked him out cold before ushering Lolly out and pushing Mikayla close behind her.

They managed to get out safely and ran all the way to Jack's and once they were inside he activated total shut down of the compound. Back at Unidam the electricity and power went and alarms blared announcing that all people in the building must evacuate immediately, the building would seal in 120 seconds.

Everybody inside ran and made it out into the open just in time as the Unidam facility was brought to an end but by doing this it had also closed off the parallel universes again meaning Rose would never see her Mum, Dad or brother Tony again. Police cars arrived on the scene and all the personnel and workers were arrested and statements were taken from everyone in the hostel overnight whilst Rose, Lolly, Mikayla and Jack slept in his flat preparing for the drive back to Cardiff tomorrow morning.

At nine o'clock the next morning Lolly had walked up to the Unidam compound to take one last look, in the month or so that she'd been there a lot of memories had been created.

"Were you gonna go without saying goodbye," she heard James say from behind her.

"No way," she smiled as she turned to face him.

"I always said Dad was a jerk, just glad Mum didn't get involved, at least I've got someone left after this." James said happily, seeing the bright side of things.

"I've had a great time here," Lolly said, thankful for him, Lindsay and Bobby.

"I er, I broke up with Harriet," James confessed carefully.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lolly smiled gently.

"Yeah well the truth is I've felt differently recently, Lolly." James smiled.

Lolly didn't need to say anything more and neither did James, she knew what he meant. Lolly linked her arms round behind James's neck and leant in and kissed him.

"I've got your number, I'll call you when we get back to Wales, I'll see you again I promise." Lolly smiled.

"Ok," James smiled before releasing Lolly's hand and letting her walk away.


	11. Hub2

Abi was eight months old when the hub was finally finished, Mikayla was five months. Everyone was crammed at the bottom of the staircase as Jack got ready to turn they key in the socket to open the new cogwheel door for the first time. The hub had been built to replicate the old one, that way it still held the memories. James had his arms round Lolly from behind, the Doctor, Rose, Mikayla Gwen, Rhys, Abi, Mickey, Martha and Lois were also there. Jaz and Ben had given Lolly permission to stay with Gwen for a while because of James, Lindsay and Bobby and her other connections to Barry and Cardiff. When Jack finally turned the key they all clapped and smiled before heading inside the new hub, it was most important and moving for Jack and Gwen. As the others were all amazed and intrigued, running off and looking at the stuff Jack took Gwen's hand and they spent a few minutes together because it meant so much more to them.

"We'll be ok you know because they'll always be with us," Jack assured Gwen with a smile.

"Yeah I know," Gwen smiled back.


	12. Suddenly

Barry really wasn't the best place for a wedding but the day Rose and the Doctor had chosen was perfect, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

The Doctor and Jack were standing at the entrance welcoming all the guests whilst Mickey and Luke waited inside also talking with the guests. Back at Gwen's house the girls were all getting ready. Bridesmaids Mika and Abi now both just over two and a half were already dressed in their white dresses with deep blue sparkly cardigans on top. Gwen was finishing curling Rose's hair whilst Martha, Lois and Lolly took it in turns with the straighteners. Twenty minutes later the four bridesmaids were dressed in deep blue silk, flowing dresses with the same blue shawls coming just under their shoulders. Rose's dress was white but the back was the deep blue and so was the little train. The blue came round to the front to the top where the dress was strapless. Around the edge of the blue was a pretty silver embroidered pattern. Rose had deep blue clips in her hair, keeping it back from her face and also a beautiful blue bracelet that used to be her Mum's.

Gwen handed the flowers round and gave Mika and Abi their little baskets of petals to scatter down the aisle.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked Rose.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rose smiled nervously back.

The girls headed downstairs just as the limo arrived and Martha and Gwen helped the two toddlers in first then Gwen and themselves and then Lois and Lolly.

The vicar was standing outside waiting and signalled to Jack and the Doctor (going by the name of John Smith for the wedding) to go inside before letting the girls out. He headed inside and closed the side door as they headed to the top of the church for the walk down the aisle.

Rhys and James opened the doors as the music, (Suddenly by Angry Anderson, ((tribute to Astrid))) played out. Everyone cooed as Mika and Abi were the first down the aisle scattering the petals, followed closely by Lolly then Lois, Martha then Gwen. When they reached the top of the aisle, everyone smiling there were even more smiles at how gorgeous Rose was as she entered and walked slowly, effortlessly and elegantly down the aisle, smiling at the Doctor the whole way. Gwen, Martha, Lolly and Lois were standing to the side of Rose; Sarah Jane had got Mika and Abi with her in the front row whilst Jack, Mickey and Luke were to the side of the Doctor.

Everyone was anticipating the vows which were said so beautifully, the Doctor taking his turn first.

"Rose, you're my best mate, the one I can always count on to pick me up when times are bad, to share my joy when times are good and to tell me I'm an idiot on the rare occasion that might be true. I promise to cherish you, to laugh with you, to cry with you, to love and protect you, to love our daughter and every day I will ask myself how I ever got to be so blessed." The Doctor recited, always smiling.

Everyone watched on lovingly as Rose took a deep breath before reciting her vows.

"Doctor, you are my best friend, and from now on, thanks to you, I get to fly, the girl with all the guts who was always so scared to even dream that she could ever be truly happy, let alone think that it might come true." Rose smiled, welling up as Gwen and Jack exchanged a smile across them.

"But now I've got the fairytale wedding and I promise to love you, not from this day forward, because I have always loved you. I promise I will continue to love you, in good times and in bad, in sadness and in joy, with everything that I have to give, completely and forever and when I'm old and grey," Rose continued.

"You'll still be the hottest woman I've ever seen in my life," the Doctor interrupted and the congregation laughed emotionally.

Rose continued and when she finished Jack handed over the rings that were placed on the bible before Rose took the Doctor's and placed it on his finger before smiling, "with this ring I thee wed," and the Doctor did the same with hers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the vicar smiled before letting Rose and the Doctor share a passionate kiss as everyone clapped and smiled, a tear ran down Rose's cheek.

Everyone headed to the reception at a posh pub called the Nightingale just outside of Cardiff. Once everyone had eaten, it was time for the first dance. Taking the microphone and holding it together, Jack and Gwen introduced it and Rose and the Doctor took to the floor with Sometimes by Rebecca Lavelle playing.

After a few minutes other couples were on the floor, Martha and Mickey, Gwen and Rhys, Jack and Lois, Luke and Lolly before he went and danced with his Mum and Lolly and James danced together. When the next song played Rose lifted Mikayla up and her and the Doctor danced with her too, Gwen and Rhys doing the same thing.

Mikayla was staying with Gwen, Rhys and Abi whilst the Doctor and Rose went on their honeymoon and Lolly left with James to stay up in London for a while to see Lindsay, Bobby and her other friends from the mission again.

Six months later...

Rose and the Doctor were expecting their second child; Rose was five months pregnant whilst Martha had given birth to hers and Mickey's first child Neil Joseph Smith one week ago. Lolly and James were still happily together. Gwen, Rhys and Abi were still looking after Lolly and Abi and Mika were still best friends.

Song: Angry Anderson – Suddenly

Rose and The Doctor's vows taken from McLeod's Daughters, Alex and Stevie's wedding, Season 7 Episode 16 (Ever After).

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!


End file.
